What I Like About You
by Luna Sol Leil
Summary: LBD universe. Future Fic. Longbourn Media, Lizzie's new company, makes a promotional video for Modern Family with Sofia Vergara.


**A/N: ****Oh gosh, I'm such a dork. I have no idea if this is even good. Oh well. Anyway, Rammi requested a LBD/Sofia Vergara story. I know how much we all love Sofia. We've all seen her many times before the videos, so enjoy Lizzie making a promotional video with Sofia Vergara. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

What I Like About You

Lizzie had only been in San Francisco for six months, but they had been some of the happiest months of her life. Despite the stress and pressure of starting up her own company, Lizzie had really begun to feel at home in San Francisco.

She had signed a month-to-month lease on a tiny one-bedroom apartment by the bay. After two months though, she broke down and moved in with William Darcy.

Darcy had made a very convincing argument about her moving in with him being the best solution. She would save money and he had plenty of room for her in his enormous house. It was more like a manor really.

Lizzie had stood her ground for the first month, but began to break down in the beginning of July. When the month was over, she and Darcy packed up all of her belongings and she settled into the Darcy family home.

Darcy was cognizant of the fact that Lizzie was fiercely independent and wished to have her own space. Luckily, the Darcy house had plenty of empty rooms. Lizzie picked a room with a lovely view for her "home office" and immediately settled into her new routine.

Darcy was ecstatic to have Lizzie living in his home and enjoyed falling into a routine with her. They would wake up and have breakfast together before leaving the house for their separate offices. They would meet for lunch at least twice a week if business allowed. Then, when they returned home they would have dinner, where they would talk about their day. To end the evening they would watch a movie, or read together in the Darcy's library.

It was a nice routine and every night as Lizzie fell asleep curled in his arms, Darcy would thank his lucky stars for her.

Four months later Lizzie's company Longbourn Media was finally starting to gain a significant amount of investors.

On a rainy Thursday night, Lizzie came home and was practically bouncing off the walls.

Darcy looked up at her from the kitchen table, where he had been overlooking the monthly finance report, with an eyebrow quirked up. "Good evening Lizzie, may I inquire as to what has you in such a good mood?"

Lizzie walked over to him and kissed him lightly before saying, "I have wonderful news."

"Do tell," said Darcy.

"Well, you know how I love the show Modern Family."

"I recall you forcing me to watch several episodes yes," he said teasingly.

"Today I received an email from Sofia Vergara's agent today. Apparently Sofia is a big fan of my videos and would like to do a project with my company promoting Modern Family."

"That is wonderful news," said Darcy, genuinely happy for her, "Having a celebrity in one of your videos will be amazing publicity."

"Tell me about it," said Lizzie. "I'm very excited."

-/-

The promotional video was filmed two months later, after weeks of planning. Lizzie had exchanged many emails with her small number of employees as well as Sofia's agent, the writers and producers of Modern Family, and even a few with Sofia herself.

At last, the filming day arrived. The morning of January 15th was clear and bright.

Lizzie couldn't help but be star struck when meeting Sofia. She was gorgeous., and as it turned out very kind and welcoming.

"Hello, Ms. Bennet, it his very nice to meet you," said Sofia, extending her hand towards Lizzie.

Lizzie took a deep breath and somehow managed to make a coherent response.

Then, to make matters worse, Steven Levitan came up to her and said, "Ah, Ms. Bennet, it's so nice to meet you. Are you ready to get started?"

The promotional video took an entire day to shoot, and it was one of the most interesting days that Lizzie had experienced in her eight months since the inception of Longbourn Media.

The video was a promotion for the newest season of Modern family and it featured the song, "What I Like About You". The writers had written a clever script for Lizzie and Sofia to comment on what the viewers could expect from the season, and it was interspersed with clips. It ended with Lizzie saying, "My name is Lizzie Bennet, and this season is going to be the best season yet."

"That was great Lizzie," said Sofia after the camera was shut off. "You really have a talent for video."

Lizzie's cheeks turned scarlet. "Thank you, Ms. Vergara," she stammered.

"I look forward to seeing many great projects from Longbourn Media. I really enjoyed the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, and my publicist pointed out that at the time they were released, my commercial often came on before them."

"Oh yeah. My viewers saw your commercial a lot. So much that many said it almost became a part of the viewing experience."

Sofia grinned.

At the end of the day, Lizzie was presented with a DVD box set of season one signed by Sofia and the rest of the cast. She would definitely make Darcy watch it with her.

-/-

"How was your first shoot with a celebrity?" asked Darcy when Lizzie returned to the house.

"It was amazing," said Lizzie, kissing him lightly before sitting down next to him on the sofa. "Sofia was so nice."

"I'm very proud of you, Lizzie," he said, pulling her into his arms.

That's one of the many things that Lizzie liked about William Darcy. He was proud of her, and he told her so without sounding condescending. He believed in her wholeheartedly.

"It really got me thinking. I had to listen to "What I Like About You" a lot today, and you know what I thought about every time I heard it?"

Darcy grinned. "I haven't a clue."

"I'm only going to tell you if you promise not to tease me for being so cheesy."

"I make no such promise," he said.

"Fine. I thought about you, and how happy I am to be in San Francisco. These past eight months have been wonderful and I can't imagine being any happier. I love you, William Darcy, and I'm so glad you didn't give up on me."

"I love you, Lizzie Bennet. Deliciously, even."

"Oh gosh, William you are such a dork. But I have to admit that it sounds a lot better coming from you than Sofia."

This remark was rewarded with a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
